Necesitaba llorar
by guiguita
Summary: mi primer fic, lo que imaginé después del impactante final de temporada. Una agotada emocionalmente kate llega junto a rick al loft después de salir del hospital, no podía seguir sin sacar esa angustia de su interior... pero no sabía cómo hacerlo...


**Necesitaba llorar.**

**por ser mi primera historia no me atreví a tirarme en la aventura de crear lo que podría haber pasado desde el auto en llamas, eso lo dejo a cada lector... yo partí una vez que ya todo acaba, cuando una agotada emocionalmente kate llega junto a rick al loft después de salir del hospital, no podía seguir sin sacar esa angustia de su interior... **

Rick abrió la puerta del loft y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara primero, kate entró y se quedo de pie en el umbral, de verdad estaban de regreso, juntos, la pesadilla se había acabado, pero esa sensación de ahogo no se iba…. Rick la observó y tomo su mano para llevarla dentro.. ¿un café? Le pregunto con una sonrisa, ¿o prefieres algo más fuerte?, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo "definitivamente creo que algo más fuerte".La llevó al sofá para luego dirigirse a la cocina por dos copas, kate no dejaba de mirarlo, sólo quedaba una pequeña cojera que seguramente desaparecería en cuestión de unos días…. ¿en serio se había acabado la pesadilla? ¿había terminado todo? ¿podían seguir con su vida desde donde la habían interrumpido?... su cabeza era un hervidero de emociones, -SÏ!- había terminado! Estaban bien y a salvo y lo más importante ESTABAN JUNTOS! Entonces ¿porqué no lo estaba disfrutando?, ¿porque no podía simplemente relajarse y olvidar todo?

¿Estás bien amor?- preguntó Rick tendiendole la copa- él la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que algo pasaba, ya había intentado hablar con ella, pero no lograba traer de vuelta a kate, su kate en su totalidad… suspiro y se sento a su lado, extendiendo su brazo en señal de que se recostara con él, kate se apoyo en su pecho y también suspiro… -¿tu madre y alexis…? – no vendrán hasta mañana – fue la rápida respuesta de él, suponían que necesitábamos un rato a solas después de haber acabado con todo esto…- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Preguntó rick – un baño caliente estaría perfecto ¿no crees? Fue la rápida respuesta de la detective –

Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados rick apoyado en la bañera y kate apoyada en su pecho, él le acariciaba el brazo, subiendo hasta el hombro y volviendo a bajar , luego de un rato le preguntó ¿kate en serio estas bien?. Ella se removió un poco, y luego de un largo suspiro se limito a decir bajito –si amor, sólo es que estoy agotada, ya verás cómo luego de una buena noche de sueño estaré mucho mejor- pero eso ni ella lo creía- ¿sólo vamos a dormir? Pregunto el escritor con voz pícara y una sonrisa que kate sin necesidad de ver sabía que estaba alli .- mmmmmmm no lo sé dijo ella con vos sexy se reciben sugerencias de nuevos planes….. dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y beso suavemente los labios de su chico escritor, el beso aumento en intensidad rapidamente y al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban envueltos en una toalla camino a la cama, los besos y las caricias subian de intensidad de una forma vertiginosa , y cuando rick la recosto en la cama dejándola debajo de su cuerpo…. Sintío un sollozo por parte de kate… separo un poco su abrazo, nervioso y asustado, temío haberle hecho daño… y entonces kate rompio a llorar de una manera totalmente desgarradora, aferrandose a él como si su vida se le fuera en ese abrazo… -¿amor por favor que sucede?, ¿Qué pasa? Rick solo atinaba a apretarla aún más contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza , lloró un buen rato y el escritor no sabía que hacer, desde que despertó en aquella cama de hospital kate estuvo a su lado, firme, fuerte, a prueba de todo, fue su puntal, su apoyo, su todo, y ahora él quería devolverle la mano, pero en verdad no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan impotente frente a su llanto, poco a poco los sollozos se fueron haciendo más bajitos, él jamás dejo de acariciar su cabeza susurrando un -todo esta bien amor ya paso, te juro que ya paso todo, te amo, ssssshhhhhhhhhhh te amo mi vida-, cuando al fin dejo de llorar kate siguió aferrada al abrazo de rick , no decía nada, no se movía, sólo uno que otro sollozo sacudía su cuerpo . Después de un largo suspiro por fin pudo hablar… -Rick …. Tuve tanto miedo…. Cuando ví el auto en llamas….. sentí … que mi mundo se derrumbaba….. no podía respirar….. pensé….. creí que …. Tú….

–Rick trato de calmarla- amor ya paso….-

pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios y continúo… -por favor…. Déjame… lo necesito, necesito decirte esto…. Entre el momento en que ví el auto y los chicos me dijeron que no había nadie dentro…. Rick, no sé describir la angustia que sentí…. Justo ahora cuando acababa … acabábamos de superar lo de mi madre…. Y estaba lista para comenzar a vivir una vida nueva junto a ti…. De pronto sentía que todo se caía en pedazos… y te juro que sentí que no iba a poder con esto…. Sentía que si tu no estabas ya nada tendría sentido…. Rick, el muro que tenía a mi alrededor cuando nos conocimos… era para protegerme de esto…. Para protegerme del dolor, y ahora que no lo tengo…. Tengo miedo….. miedo de perderte…. De que mañana no estés a mi lado y que ya no pueda vivir sin ti….. – y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro, - Rick tomo su rostro entre sus manos y con pequeños besos secó cada lágrima que salia de los ojos de la detective, luego junto sus frentes, la miró a los ojos y ella pudo ver que los ojos de él también estaban acuosos por la emoción

Kate, este miedo será parte nuestra de ahora en adelante, es el precio de encontrar a tu otra mitad…. Mi vida ya no es toda mía asi como la tuya tampoco es tuya como antes amor… pero eso no quita que será una vida maravillosa, esperemos que cuando se termine , este llena de recuerdos hermosos , de toda una enciclopedia de historias bellas …. Amor….. te amo con toda el alma y simplemente no imagino mi vida sin ti… que eso asusta… si,…. aterra, pero sabes… me aterra mucho más no tenerte a mi lado cada minuto que pueda hacerlo…. Beso sus labios con dulzura y la apreto contra él.

Kate lo miro esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios, le devolvió el beso y agradeció ya no sentir esa opresión que se había instalado en su pecho desde el dia que esta pesadilla comenzó, se sentía liviana …. Pero también agotada…. en todos los sentidos… asi que se acurrucó en su pecho, susurro un –te amo rick castle- y asi abrazados, fueron quedándose dormidos…

**Espero que les haya gustado "aunque sea un poquito", después de tan impactante final necesitaba inventarme una manera de creer que todo acababa bien para kate, sabemos que rick se salva, pero yo no quería dejarla afligida hasta septiembre asi que me invente un final feliz ...**

**no saben lo feliz que me haría una review, buena o mala, todo sirve si es para mejorar... **


End file.
